Understanding
by xwhymex
Summary: Harry had returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year and sees Draco for the first time in months. At first, only hatred welled for his enemy, but then new feelings begins to develop.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the individual story itself belongs to me, yadda yadda yadda. All JK Rowling, yadda yadda yadda. :]

**Notes: **Okay, well this is a firstie and I'm not the best of writers. Criticism is greeted whole-heartedly and I hope you like the story.

Chapter 1

He was woken suddenly by a loud snore emanating from the bed across from his: Ron. Harry, feeling disheveled and more than slightly annoyed, groaned inwardly. Why, why, why, why, did Ron have to be such a noisy sleeper. He gripped his pillow to his ears, but to no avail. Harry prepared to throw something large and heavy at his best mate, but Dean was faster to it.

"Shut up Ron! _Please, _just for tonight!" followed by a white object flying through the air at Ron, barely missing his bed, and thudding to the floor.

Ron, who seemed oblivious to it all, continued to snore as obnoxiously as ever.

Harry got up and grabbed his wand on the bedside table. Pointing it at Ron, he gave it a twitch and muttered "_Silencio."_ Immediately, his friend's snores were stifled into soundless breaths.

"Thanks mate." called Neville who seemed wide awake now. "You gotta teach me that so I can use it on my grandmum."Harry smiled at Neville, and whispered, "I'm going out for a bit, you guys go back to bed before the spell wears off."

Harry shouldered on his coat and Invisibility Cloak, hoping that no one, even Filch, would be out this late in the night, but taking no chances. He whispered the password "Violet pudding" at the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady, who snorted but swung open on autopilot.

He walked down the stairs, automatically stepping over the vanishing stair that had almost screwed him over in his fourth year, and strolled down the left corridor. Thinking about nothing in particular, he was shocked to hear footsteps approaching him from the other side of the hallway. Startled, Harry stood still and hoped that this person, whoever it was, would pass him by unnoticed.

When Harry saw the noise's owner, his eyes squinted suspiciously. _Draco Malfoy,_ he thought viciously, remembering the scene less than four months ago when he planned and succeeded, with Snape's help, the death of the headmaster of the school. It was the first time that Harry had seen Malfoy since the abrupt end of the last school year.

His pale blonde hair was slicked back with the exception of a few tendrils that framed his even paler face. He had grown considerably since Harry had last seen him, and his face was gaunt, his eyes hollow and harrassed. He felt a stab of pity for his foe, and remembered what situation he was in at the time of Dumbledore's death. Draco had been in a lose-lose situation and was forced into following the orders of Voldemort or dying. Harry caught himself and quickly shook off the feeling.

_Why would he be skulking around at this time of night?_ he thought as Draco passed Harry. Draco stopped in his steps, turned, and looked straight at Harry, who had froze. Draco, eyes filling first with anger that transitioned into bemusement, strolled to where Harry stood and smirked, bending down to meet Harry's green eyes with his own ice blue. _Jesus, he grew taller, _thought Harry.

"I see you. Just thought you should know." Draco drawled, seeming amused. Startled, Harry jumped, and noticed that his Invisibility Cloak was on the ground next to him. _Shit _Harry thought. _It must have slipped off when Malfoy passed._

"What are you doing this late at night, Malfoy? Planning to kill McGonagall?" Harry snarled. The grin that was tugging at Draco's lips halted, and his eyes hardened.

"That," said Draco stiffly, "isn't any of your business." He paused and turned, walking away. "I haven't seen you, you haven't seen me. Deal?" Harry nodded, which Draco couldn't have seen, and kept his eyes on his enemy until he was out of sight. Harry could have sworn he heard Draco say "I've changed, Potter. It's a shame you haven't."

A bit taken aback, Harry walked back to the common room, ignoring the adventurous beast in him that chided _Follow him! Follow him! You might be able to save a life!_ He entered the room he shared with four others, only to hear snores produced not by Ron, but by Neville.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry flicked his wand at Neville's direction, murmuring _Silencio_, and went to bed, suddenly exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am but a very poor, very nerdy fan of the Harry Potter series, and in my attempt to worship it, I have written a fanfic. I can only pray that I do not get sued by JK Rowling and others, else I become poorer and perhaps even nerdier. **

**What I'm trying to say is, I own nothing. Don't sue. Thanks! :]**

**Notes?: Uh, well, thanks for reading I guess. :] I appreciate it a lot and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to Ron's "Oi! It's morning, you lazy lump. Coming to breakfast?" Harry groaned at Ron's incredibly wolfish smile, and Harry said, "Every day, you're looking more and more like Lupin, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, Hermione should be done being mad at me for that Fleur outburst by now." said Ron, turning slightly red. That summer, on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron had said in his congratulations speech something that went like "I don't know how Bill could get with the prettiest girl in the room." Fleur had nodded knowingly, Bill had blushed brightly, and the rest of the brothers had laughed heartily.

Hermione, on the other hand, grew silent and glared at Ron, who noticed nothing, toasted to the couple, and stepped down. It had been a month since Hermione had last talked to him, and every morning Ron's hopeful cheers were shot down by a furious Hermione.

"You go on ahead." said Harry, rolling out of bed, sick of nursing Ron's hurt feelings every morning when Hermione refused to speak to him. "I'm going to wash up first." Ron nodded and practically skipped out of the room, which caused Dean and Seamus to snicker.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're whipped," said Harry to the two, who were now roaring with laughter at a joke they had made.

After taking a warm shower, Harry strolled out of the portrait and headed for the Great Hall. As he walked past the Slytherin table, he dared a glance at Draco who was eating his bacon half-heartedly and looking terrorized by an enthusiastic Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" he heard Pansy squeal. "Draco, you can't skip Hogsmeade! Remember when you promised to take me to Madam Puddifoot's? Draco!"

Harry had forgotten there was Hogsmeade today, and he swore under his breath when he realized that he couldn't go. Harry was determined to stick to the promise he made with Dumbledore to not wander around and leaving the Hogwarts castle would be a bad idea, especially with Voldemort rising to the height of his power.

When Harry reached the table, he noticed that Hermione had finally consented in talking to Ron again, who beamed at Harry when he sat down.

"Told you." Ron whispered.

Harry just shrugged and was about to say something when Hermione, who had heard nothing, interrupted.

"Harry, are you going to Hogsmeade today?" asked Hermione.

"Uhm, no, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't be wandering around." Harry replied.

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable at the mention of their last headmaster's name and said consolingly, "Well, would you like Ron and I to stay?" Ron, whose mouth was open to argue, quickly shut it at the menacing glance Hermione had shot him.

"Yeah..." Ron said feebly, looking slightly abashed. "We could... keep you company." Harry looked at Ron with an amused expression, and told the pair, "No, you guys go. Just because I made a promise doesn't mean you guys did. I don't want to spoil your fun."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here." said Ron, who looked positively thrilled he had a chance to go to Hogsmeade with just Hermione.

"Yeah, you guys go and have fun. Just bring me back some Chocolate Frogs." Harry said with a grin.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed, raising from his seat. "C'mon Hermione. Let's go!" Grabbing hold of her wrist, Ron yanked Hermione, who looked scandalized, off of her seat and began dragging her to the exit.

"Bye Harry! We'll be back in a bit!" Hermione said, waving sheepishly. Ron nodded, not looking back, and they were soon out of sight.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, took a bite out of a large piece of toast, and reflected on what happened yesterday night.

_You know, Draco looked amazing yesterday._ thought Harry. _His hair was so perfect. If I could just run my fingers through them..._ Harry stopped himself from finishing the thought, and shivered. _Him_ being turned on by _Malfoy?_ That was one step too ridiculous. Harry rose from his seat and noticed that no one but the first and second years were still in the Great Hall.

_Where had Malfoy gone to?_ _NO! No more thoughts about Malfoy!_ Harry quickly tried to distract himself by wondering how his best friends were faring in the already cold weather outside. He felt a stab of envy and wished he too could have gone to Hogsmeade, which reminded him. _Why was Draco staying?_

"Why was I what, Potter?" Harry snapped out of his deliberations and realized that he had exited the Great Hall and was speaking to himself when he came across Draco.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." said Harry distractedly, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He eyed Draco curiously. He was wearing Muggle clothes, a silver polo with a green cashmere on top and khaki pants, which outlined his lithe figure.

Draco's blonde eyebrow quirked upward, and he said quietly, "If you were wondering why I'm not going to Hogsmeade, its so I don't have to be dragged around by Pansy all day."

Harry, whose eyes were glued to his feet, shot upward, and before he could stop himself, blurted out, "How come? I thought you two liked each other."

Draco's mouth formed a familiar sneer and said, "I thought I told you yesterday night Potter, mind your own business." He paused, his sneer disappearing to be replaced by a frown. "Wait a minute. Something is wrong with this picture. Where are your sidekicks?"

Harry, who expected himself to bristle and defend his friends, just shrugged and said, "I didn't want to feel like a third wheel, and anyways, I made a promise to someone." Draco shrugged, and said, "Alrighty then. See ya." He began to stalk off when Harry called out "Wait!", which startled both of them.

Draco stopped in his tracks and without turning, said, "What?"

"Erm, well, uh..." Harry realized what a horrible idea this was, when a stroke of inspiration hit him. "Well, I've got nothing to do. Want to go play some Quidditch?" he asked eagerly to a skeptical Draco.

"Well..." Draco sounded doubtful and contemplated. Seconds that felt like hours ticked by and Harry began to sorely regret his offer. _This is uncomfortable_ he thought to himself._ What the hell was I thinking, inviting Draco to play with me? We __**hate **__each other!_

"Sure." Draco said, finally deciding.

"Oh, I get it, I can't force you if you don't want to." Harry replied, a bit crestfallen.

"But I do...?" Draco answered, obviously confused.

"No, no need to apologize, what in seventh year with all this homework-- wait a second. _What?_" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, I had agreed to some Quidditch, but its feeling a lot like a cruel joke now."

"Y-yes, I mean, no, no!" Harry stuttered. "Sorry." he finished lamely. "I would really like to play Quidditch with you."

"Okay, then. Just give me an hour to finish an essay I owe Flitwick." Draco let a small smile slip. "See you down at the fields."

"Yeah, see you." Harry watched Draco leave, feeling like an idiot, but elated nonetheless. _Was this a date then?_ Harry asked himself as he walked back to the common room, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. _NO! _said his conscience who was, apparently, not over Dumbledore's death. _This is just something to defeat the incredible boredom you're bound to feel with your friends gone._ Harry agreed with himself, reminding him that even if it was a date, Draco didn't see it like that anyways.

Good.

Perfect.

Cause that's how he wanted it.

....

"Shit!" Harry shouted, causing two Hufflepuff first years to jump and scurry away, frightened.

Harry was not attracted to Malfoy and that is the end of that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, JK Rowling and various others own the, er, other stuff. xD**

**  
Notes: Sorry this was a bit late (holidays!) . Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing, thats very sweet of you. :] I appreciate it a lot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with me," cried Harry who had just woken up to find himself in the common room couch with papers, which had five minutes ago been in his lap, littered the floor. His best friend was looking curious, if not slightly uncomfortable "Just kill me now, right here!" Harry banged his head on his bedside table sharply several times, which caused a large lump to form. Forehead throbbing with pain, Harry asked Ron, "What time is it, then?"

"Er, its already four, mate," said Ron to his best friend, more than a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Four? Four!? Then you left for Hogsmeade with Hermione _six hours ago?_", Harry screamed, causing Ron, whose curiousity had fled for fear, to take a step back in surprise.

"Uhm, well, you can't really say _six_ hours... More like five and three-fourths?" suggested Ron, terrified of this strange and enraged Harry.

"Oh shut it Ron! I can't believe I slept for _six hours!_" Harry took his hands to his head, imagining Draco's cold expression when Harry didn't show up.

"What, you didn't get to finish your homework? You can just copy Hermi- I mean, mine." Ron said, almost consolingly, which would have worked if homework was Harry's problem, but he couldn't tell that to Ron. Instead, Harry decided to suck it up and apologize the next day which, hopefully, Malfoy would accept.

_Wait a minute, you shouldn't care about what he thinks about you! _Harry's conscience scolded. _Get over it. _Harry ignored it pointedly.

"Thanks for the offer, Ron, but I want to finish it on my own," Harry said sulkily. "This'll probably be an all-nighter. I don't think I have time for dinner so bring me something to eat." This was a lie. Harry had finished his homework with the help of Hermione the day before, but he dreaded seeing Malfoy's icy expression in the Great Hall, _or _Parkinson, who was probably cooing over his hair, the hair that Harry himself was dying to touch.

_No you're not! _said his conscience desperately but Harry was in no mood for internal conflict at the moment.

"Are you sure? Hermione 'checked' it for me, if you catch my drift." With a terribly cheeky wink, he nudged Harry's shoulder with an elbow. "Most likely to get a 'O' on it, you know."

"No, I need to learn my lesson," Harry said impatiently, willing Ron to just _go away._

"That was such a Hermione thing to say."

"Which reminds me, she's probably waiting for--"

"You're right! Shit Harry, you talk a lot!" Ron was out the door in another second, and Harry sighed, exasperated. Eyes rolling to the ceiling, he began to think, and _hard, _which was an accomplishment within itself.

_Okay, so, we must establish one thing. You, Harry James Potter, is one of the laziest sloths I have ever had the displeasure to know._

_Gee, thanks. And you are?_

_Your heart._

_Wow that was cheesy. _

_Shuddup. You just ruined your chance to befriend Malfoy._

_Er.. well, yeah, I guess so._

_Well, Mr. Sleep-Til-My-Eyelids-Fall-Off, I, for one-- Hey! Are you seriously __**dozing off?!**_

--------------Teehee!----------------

"Harry! For God's sake Harry, _wake up!" _Harry was jolted awake in the exact same common room couch by an exasperated _Aguamenti_ cast by Hermione.

"I swear, sometimes, you are really a--"

"Lazy sloth," Harry finished for her. "I know."

"I was about to say heavy sleeper, but I guess it works too." Harry looked at Hermione with an annoyed expression.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Geez Harry, that doesn't really make me want to tell you anything now." She looked down at Harry, who looked very, very comfortable in the couch that he now seemed to own.

"Whatever, don't tell me then. Go away because I have sleeping to do." Harry was already half asleep when Hermione cast another viciously cold _Aguamenti_ over his head.

"Alright, well, rumor has it that Malfoy was caught shagging Parkinson at the Quidditch fields!" Harry looked up, surprised shock all over his face.

"Wait, _what?_"

"Yeah, I know! I guess they're official now, although it really wasn't that big of a surprise. What's wrong Harry?" Harry's shocked expression had turned hard and angry. Guilt and envy began festering in his stomach.

"Nothing. Who cares about Slytherins anyways?" _If I had gone to the fields... _"We're Gryffindors, not Gossipers." _If I had stayed awake for an hour... _"I couldn't care less about Malfoy, of all people." _If I had just set an alarm..._

_Wait a minute! Why was Parkinson there? Was he really bringing that, that, that hyena to our date?_

_But it wasn't a date,_ whispered his conscience, like a fly in his ear._ You're not even friends. _

_It could have been!_ shouted, of all things, his heart (Harry would have laughed at the thought had it been a different situation.)

_No, no, Malfoy couldn't care less about Harry. Harry's nothing to him, _his conscience exclaimed gleefully. Doubt crept began to creep into Harry's mind. He wanted to stop listening, really he did, but for some strange reason, he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by his conscience's silky words.

_Please, Harry, why would a Slytherin, pure-blooded and proud, want to even associate with someone like you. _

_Stop that! _his heart said weakly, vainly defending the losing arguement.

_I'm just telling Harry the truth._ His conscience's smooth words ran through Harry like water. Barely realizing it, Harry stood up abruptly, causing Hermione to jump back to avoid being hit and peer at him curiously.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Her eyebrows scrunched together and worry lined her face, but Harry just shook his head and ran out the door.

"If you wanted dinner, Ron brought it to your bed!"

There was no time for dinner! He needed to speak to Malfoy!

* * *

Thanks for reading, there will definately be more Draco in the next one. :]

Review please!


End file.
